A chance meeting and a new love
by MeiunTenshi
Summary: ON HOLD Kagome's had a pretty hard life, her dad left when she was young and her grandpa died. Now her mum's going out and getting drunk and taking everything out on Kagome...will Sango and Miroku's meddeling ways help Kagome or will she fall back into a
1. Chapter 1

Hey pplz, well im bak once again with a new story…I originally wrote this for an English short story but I changed the characters to the Inu gang cause I thought it'd make a good story… oh and Sango's car – Skyline R35 GT-R doesn't come out until 2007! So yer

"…"talking

'…'Thinking

_Letters in italics _

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...if only dreams came tru…lol and I don't own the Skyline R35 GT-R

**-A chance meeting and a new love-**

"_Mummy, where's daddy going?"_ cried a four year old Kagome while being held in her mother's warm embrace.

"_Away baby, he's going away." _Her mother stated sadness evident in her voice.

From that day on nothing was the same for Kagome, her mother had just lost her job and was forced to move. Kagome and her Mother went to live with her grandpa at the family Shrine, but once again fate had something else in store for them.

A few months had passed since they had moved to the Shrine and things had seemed to be fine, but things were far from it. Kagome's grandpa was getting on in years and eventually passed on. Kagome's mother was distraught and couldn't cope. In just over five months she had lost her job, her husband had moved on and now her father's death had pushed her over the edge.

As the years passed on Kagome's relationship with her mother had started to deteriorate she would shut herself in her room and escape the world her mother had become accustomed to.

"_Kagome honey come here"_ her mother said in a relaxed voice.

Kagome reluctantly came downstairs, she knew her mother had been drinking; she had been doing that ever since her grandpa passed away. As Kagome entered the room she could smell the alcohol and see the bottle of vodka on the floor. Cautiously she walked up to her mother until she was within a close range and stood there.

"_You called?"_ Kagome said in a cool tone. She had learned to toughen up around her mother especially when she was drunk, she was her mother's only link to this world and she knew it so she tried not to upset her.

"_Where have you been? I've been calling and calling you, why didn't you answer me sooner?"_ Her mother scorned.

"_I've been in my room…"_ before she could finish her mother interrupted.

"_You're always in that room; you never come when I call you. Anyone would think you are up to something"_ her mother stated anger evident in her voice.

"_I'm surprised you'd notice, your never home, your always drunk it's almost like you don't care anymore."_

And that's when Kagome's mother snapped and hit her, Kagome just stood there shocked at her mother drunken state. Never in her life had she been hit and never by her mother of all people. Before her mother could say anything Kagome ran for the door as she left she uttered an apology.

Kagome ran out into the pouring rain and headed for the place she felt the happiest, the park. As she neared the park she slowed her pace until she was walking, as she walked she thought about what had happened and a single tear fell from her puffy red eyes. She remembered her grandfather's last words to her 'Never show weakness, be the strong little girl that your mother and I love'.

She sat alone on a bench as she looked around the park, during the day you would see the children playing on the swings and walking around with their friends but at night it was quiet. No rustling of leaves in the breeze, no children playing or walking…nothing. It wasn't until Kagome looked up she found someone sitting next to her.

Kagome looked at the stranger sitting beside her, until he began to speak.

"_Why would a girl like you be out walking this late at night and sitting alone in a park no less?"_ he stated.

Kagome thought 'Why does this guy give a damn, I'm nothing important so why should he care?' She then took in the guy's appearance. He had long silver hair that went half way down his back and the most beautiful amber orbs. Kagome couldn't help but look him up and down.

Before she could say anything she turned to find him gone. 'Strange I could have sworn he was there, who was that guy?' was all she thought of as she headed home. As she walked in the door there was still the sickening aroma of alcohol in the air, slowly and quietly so as not to wake her mother she crept up the stairs and into her room. There she was greeted by her comfy bed where she was over taken by sleep.

The next morning she was awoken by her phone ringing, she sleepily picked it up and answered it.

"_Hello"_ Kagome asked/said. She was still half asleep and didn't feel like being up so early.

"_Hey Kags its Sango, what ya doin today?"_

"_Well I was sleeping but hey…why what's up?"_ Kagome asked now wide awake.

"_Well I was wondering if you wanted to go cruising to the mall and catch up." _Sango asked with a hint of mischief in her voice, which meant one of two things.

**1:** She has been up to no good and wants to escape her parents until they cool off. 

Or

**2:** She decided to try and hook up Kagome with another one of Miroku's friends who are either **very stupid** or very and I mean **very lecherous.**

"_Umm yer sure, I guess I could get away for a bit."_

"_Great, I'll pick ya up in a bit, cya" _and she ended the call.

Ok well better get ready 'what to wear?' Kagome thought as she walked into her closet. After searching through countless draws she finally came out ready. She wore pair of black Capri's, black sparrow sleeveless polo top and black and white checkered vans.

She walked out of her room and into the bathroom where she applied light purple eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Then she brushed her hair and walked out.

As she made her way down the stairs she saw her mother still passed out on the couch, so she decided to leave her a note.

_Mom,_

_Gone out with Sango for the day, might be staying at her place. Call if you want anything._

_Kagome._

She placed it on the fridge and walked out the door. As she walked down the shrine steps Sango pulled up in her black Skyline R35 GT-R, Sango waved and Kagome got in. As they drove to the mall Sango had a smirk on her face and it wouldn't let up, which was making Kagome nervous. Finally she decided to ask why her friend was so bubbly.

"_Hey sango, why are you so happy? Did Miroku stop being his perverted self and wise up?" _Kagome asked

"_Yer that will happen…when pigs fly, actually Miroku has something to do with my good mood." _She said as she continued to smile.

"_You guys aren't trying to set me up with another one of his friends are you?"_ Kagome asked slightly scared.

"_Just wait and see"._

And that was all that was said because they arrived at the mall and Sango jumped out of her car. Kagome was in deep thought as she opened the door and got out of the car 'Great I can't wait to see who they set me up with this time, first it was that hobo guy only one thing can be said about him…try hard! And then there was Koga, only two words could describe him in her mind and they were arrogant bastard. Hopefully this guy is better than them'.

The girls then proceeded to walk into the mall, that's when they spotted Miroku. He walked up to them in and within two seconds he was on the ground with a slap on his cheek. Usually boy girl story but with a twist…Boy meets girl, girl says hi. Boy then decides to be a lecher and grabs girls ass, girl slaps boy and boy lies unconscious on the floor.-The End- Yes this was what happened every time Sango came within range of Miroku and he would always end up on the floor with some sort of Sango inflicted injury.

It was then that Kagome heard laughter she turned around and there was…

Well guys im gonna leave it at that cause my wrist is killing me and im tired. Well hope you all liked my new story! I'll try and update 'I just wanna be loved again soon'. Well review please… it's not hard, just press the little box on the left hand side and review!

-Meiun Tenshi-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey pplz,

Jeez I haven't updated in a while…really sorry for that, lots a stuff has happened and yer haven't had much time to do anything really…anyways sorry it took soo long to update and please review after u read this! Thanx

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own InuYasha, story however is mine!_

**0o0o previously o0o0**

The girls then proceeded to walk into the mall, that's when they spotted Miroku. He walked up to them in and within two seconds he was on the ground with a slap on his cheek. Usually boy girl story but with a twist…Boy meets girl, girl says hi. Boy then decides to be a lecher and grabs girls ass, girl slaps boy and boy lies unconscious on the floor.-The End- Yes this was what happened every time Sango came within range of Miroku and he would always end up on the floor with some sort of Sango inflicted injury.

It was then that Kagome heard laughter she turned around and there was…

**0o0o Now o0o0**

"_Oh my god it's you"_ Kagome stared in shock.

Miroku and Sango then took this time to butt in.

"_So…you two know each other then?"_ Miroku asked a little shocked.

_/Flashback/_

She sat alone on a bench as she looked around the park, during the day you would see the children playing on the swings and walking around with their friends but at night it was quiet. No rustling of leaves in the breeze, no children playing or walking…nothing. It wasn't until Kagome looked up she found someone sitting next to her.

Kagome looked at the stranger sitting beside her, until he began to speak.

"_Why would a girl like you be out walking this late at night and sitting alone in a park no less?"_ he stated.

Kagome thought 'Why does this guy give a damn, I'm nothing important so why should he care?' She then took in the guy's appearance. He had long silver hair that went half way down his back and the most beautiful amber orbs. Kagome couldn't help but look him up and down.

Before she could say anything she turned to find him gone. 'Strange I could have sworn he was there, who was that guy?'

_/End Flashback/_

"_Well not really, I saw her in the park last night and sat with her then left."_ InuYasha now joined the conversation.

"_Oh ok, but Kagome why we're you in the park last night?"_ Miroku asked

But before Kagome could answer InuYasha butted in, _"Hey guys I thought we were here for a good time and not an interrogation"_ InuYasha stated.

And with that he walked off with Kagome following him. Sango and Miroku just stood there for a minute and then walked after their friends.

"_Thanks"_ Kagome said low enough for only Inuyasha to hear.

"_Your welcome"_ InuYasha said as Sango and Miroku caught up.

**0o0o later on that day o0o0**

Kagome and Sango were having a ball shopping, the guys however weren't so lucky.

"_Miroku" _grunted InuYasha

"_Yer Yash wat?"_ Miroku asked innocently

"_Remind me never to come shopping with you and two of your crazed shopping friends"_

"_Oh Yash stop whining about it, we are in the presence of two lovely ladies. It's the least we could do"_ Miroku stated.

"_Whatever you say pervert"_ InuYasha retaliated.

Miroku had to sit so InuYasha and him went to the nearest seats while Sango and Kagome shopped some more.

"_Kagome, what do you think of InuYasha?"_ Sango asked while looking at shoes.

"_Well he seems nice enough, and he isn't a perv like Miroku so he passes I guess. But why do u and Miroku want to set me up with another of his friends I mean your last two choices were pretty bad and I don't think I want another Koga around." _Kagome sighed.

"_Well I can tell you that InuYasha isn't like Koga just get to know him and then make a final decision. Just don't lead him on…I know you wouldn't but he has been hurt in the past and it really messed him up."_ Stated Sango

Kagome felt bad for him, he seemed like such a nice guy. _'I just don't wanna be hurt like I was when Koga and I broke up. I wonder what happened with him and the other girl'_ Kagome thought as Miroku and InuYasha walked over.

"_Well girls this has been a blast and all carrying bags for you but seriously can we please leave? We've been here for hours now, haven't you shopped enough?"_ Miroku complained.

"Oh Miroku stop complaining! Kagome and I are done, for now at least." Sango said with an evil gleam in her eyes.

InuYasha just stared at his friends and Kagome. _'What an interesting day this turned out to be, I wonder what those two idiots I call friends are up to now' _he thought as they were walking to their cars.

"_Well it was nice to meet you InuYasha, always good to see you Miroku. I had a nice time today bye."_ Kagome said as she got in Sango's car.

They all said their good byes and drove home.

**0o0o With Inu and Miroku o0o0**

"_So…"_ Miroku said trying to start a conversation.

"_What do you think of Kagome?"_ he then turned to InuYasha.

They had just got to InuYasha's house and were sitting in the lounge.

"_Well she seems nice enough, but why did you try and set me up with her? She looks like that crazy chick you and Sango tried to set me up with last time, what was her name again? Kikko? Kinkigo?"_

"_Oh you mean Kikyo"_ Miroku stated, _"Well how the hell were we meant to know she would be like one of those crazy stalker girls?"_ Miroku asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"_I dunno…do a background check or something, she was nuts!"_ InuYasha said slightly irritated.

"_Well I can tell you now that Kagome is nothing like Kikyo, she's nice, intelligent, and a caring person."_ Miroku stated.

"_But she has a past"_

"_What do you mean by that?"_ Inu asked seemingly interested

"_Well her father left her and her mother when she was only young, so then Kagome and her mother moved in with her grandpa. Months later Kagome's grandpa died and well let's just say that Kagome and her mother's relationship isn't as great as it used to be."_ Miroku said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh, wow that's harsh. Poor girl, so have you set her up on as many dates as you have me?"

"Well actually yer we have."

"Oh…so who were the guys that you set her up with then?" asked InuYasha interested.

"Hmm…well there was Hojo, he seemed alright at first but yer I think he was too much of a nice guy for her, you know always giving gifts and stuff like that. Then there was Koga"

InuYasha knew Koga and immediately worried about Kagome, he hadn't known her long but still if she went out with Koga then it had to have ended badly.

"What happened with Koga?"

"Well" Miroku started, "It didn't go so well. He was nice at first but then he was well Koga."

"If you knew he was like that then why did you let her go out with him?" a slightly enraged InuYasha.

"Jeez Inu calm down, any one would think you liked her already."

InuYasha blushed. Did he really like Kagome or was he just like this because he didn't like Koga. He started to question himself before Miroku spoke again.

"Well if you do like her that's great, but if you hurt her Sango will kill you!" Miroku chuckled.

Well that's my 2nd chapter for this story…hope you all liked it. Hopefully I still have readers after not updating in ages! Please review cause it means a lot! Thanks

Meiun Tenshi


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Meiun Tenshi here,

I know it's been ages since I've had heaps to do with school work and the yr 12 formal so yer. I know I'm just making excuses but I've gotta put all my stories on hold that way I can re-think all my stories, maybe take a few off and redo most of them….maybe even add a few more or some new poetry. But yer to all my reviewers and people who like my stories I won't start writing again until nearly December when summer holidays start and I have 2 months to fix all my shit.

Anyways once again I'm sorry but I wanna improve my stories so that they are better for my readers.

Peace out MT


End file.
